To The End
by the-HAVEN
Summary: Runihura finds and brings in a new slave and High Priest Seth seems to be highly attracted to him. Shounen ai [LinkShipping]FLUFF! please R&R be nice pwease!
1. xChapter 1x

_Hello everyone. Back with a new story. This story came to me in a dream so I had to write it down before I forgot it. I have sooo many ideas now. Eeee…Okies well this is a SethxYuugi story. Actually Yugi's name will be Nuru because Nuru means 'Light' in Egyptian, so I though that fit him. Okies onto the summary and disclaimer._

Summary: Runihura (means Destroyer in Egyptian) finds and brings in a new slave and High Priest Seth seems highly attracted to him.

Warning: Shounen-ai SethxYuugi (his name is Nuru in this fic) Beware of the FLUFF! (frogger666-chan asked me to add more fluff and I will OBEY/bows to her master/)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did it'd be a YAOI show and Yugi would be with Seto…or Bakura…yea

_Well Okies now that all that is over onto the FICCIE! YAY!

* * *

_

xChapter 1x

Atemu the pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt sighed as he placed his head on the palm of his hand. ' So bored…can't focus.' "Atemu!" Atemu's head shot up and he looked to is left. His cousin, and High Priest, Seth was standing there glaring down at him with icy blue eyes. "You have to pay attention to these people, they're the messengers of the people of Egypt." Seth explained, nodding his head towards the group of people sitting around a large golden table in the middle of the room.

"Yea yea, I know. They know a lot about the people of Egypt. I've heard you say it like a million times, Seth." Atemu growled, putting his hands up.

"Well than listen." Seth rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the messengers. He sighed. He didn't feel like being here either, but it was his duty to accompany the pharaoh to his meetings. He much rather be doing some other thing than standing here listening to a bunch of old men drone on and on about their needs.

"See…you don't like it either, Seth." Atemu smirked.

"Of course I don't like it, this is boring. I'd rather be off doing something else." Seth replied.

"What…boy watching?" Atemu whispered, chuckling under his breath as Seth blushed. Atemu didn't care that his cousin was gay; he wanted to get someone nice for him.

Seth turned to him. "Will you shut up about it? What if somebody hears you?" His face was bright red, and he looked about ready to punch Atemu. Atemu chuckled again and turned his attention back towards the messengers.

* * *

He ran as fast as he could, his breath coming out in ragged gasps as he turned a corner. He stopped and placed his hands on his knees, desperately trying to catch his breath. He looked over his shoulder, looking around. The hooded figure that was chasing him was no where to be seen. The young boy breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the dirt road.

"Hello, little one." A husky voice called out. The young boy's eyes widened and he looked around for the source.

"W-who's there?" He asked, sitting on his knees. A hand shot out from the shadows and slapped him hard across the face, causing the young boy to fall to the ground.

"Did I say that you could speak?" The voice asked him. The young boy began to shake fearfully when he finally recognized the voice. The hand came out of the shadows again and grabbed the boy by the color of his shirt, pulling him up until he was standing upright. "Why did you run off, hmm?" The voice asked.

"I-I…" Another slap to the face.

"Did I say that you could speak, little one?" The man the voice belonged to emerged from the shadows and walked towards the shaking boy. "You aren't supposed to leave the house Nuru. Do you want someone to kidnap you?"

"What like you did?" Nuru whispered. The man picked Nuru up by his collar and threw him on the ground, kicking him the side.

The man laughed. "I didn't kidnap you. Your father gave you to me."

Nuru sat up. "No he didn't!" He screamed, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

The man kicked Nuru in the stomach, smirking when he heard a crack. Nuru squeezed his eyes shut as the tears rolled down his pale cheeks. "Do not speak to me in that tone of voice, Nuru. I'm your master, and what do you say to your master?" He bent down close to Nuru. Nuru mumbled something under his breath and he slapped him, yelling at him to speak up.

"I'm sorry, my master." Nuru said apologetically bowing his head.

"Good boy." He said patting Nuru on the head. He grabbed Nuru's hand and picked him up roughly carrying him back to the 'house' where he and all of the other slaves lived.

* * *

Seth sighed as he entered his spacious bedroom, a large bed with sheets and comforters made out of Egyptian cotton pushed against the northern wall. A large window was cut out of the wall across from the door; the wooden shutters opened revealing a balcony. Seth walked towards it and outside into the sunlight.

He twisted his hand into a fist and slammed it down onto the wooden railing of the balcony. 'Damn that Atemu, always teasing and making fun of me.' Seth face was flushed a bright red as he remembered all his cousins teasing and jokes. He knew he was just trying to help him 'come out' fully, but he didn't like it. Until he found someone he liked and liked him back, he wouldn't tell anyone else. Atemu just had to respect that.

A knock from the door broke through Seth's thoughts. He growled and walk to the door, opening it slightly. "What Isis?" He asked seeing the brown haired, blue eyed healer.

She smiled. "I just wanted to remind you about tomorrow. You and Mahaad are going into to town to pick up new servants."

"Yes, I remember." Seth replied, semi-glaring at Isis. Isis bowed respectfully and walked on down the hall, leaving Seth. He closed the door to his bedroom and walked over towards his bed, collapsing onto it. 'Stupid High Priest duties.'

* * *

Nuru grunted as he was thrown against the wall of his 'room'. Blood was seeping from his split lip and he had bruises on his arms and chest. He hated this life but there was no way to get away from it. Every time he tried to runaway and find his family, he was found and brought back here by Chaths (AN: means Ends in Egyptian).

Nuru pushed himself up until he was sitting on his knees. He wiped the blood away with his torn sleeve. He had to get away from here, he didn't know how much more abuse he could take from Chaths, his _master._ Nuru spit out some blood, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he grabbed his chest. Pain shot through his entire body from the massive amount of bruises and broken bones. His tri coloured hair was messed up like he had just been through a sand storm, and sweat covered his forehead from the heat. He wasn't quite used to this heat, usually he stayed inside when he was little, his mother being very over protective.

He lifted his head up when he heard Chaths yelling and some of the other slaves yelping as they were probably being beaten for not following orders. Nuru gulped. Oh yeah, he definitely needed to get out of here.

* * *

_There was the first chapter. Sorry if it sucked but it'll get better! I promise. And there will be fluff, FLUFF for frogger666-chan! (Go read her stories they are very good and very well written, LOVE YA Kitty!) I'll give a list of the names of some characters here and what they mean._

**Chaths; His name means Ends in Egyptian. He is a slave owner and trader. He is also Nuru's master.**

**Nuru; His name means Light in Egyptian.** **He is Yugi's past life (In case you all were confused!) and he is a slave that had been taking from his family by Chaths.**

_Okies that's all for now. More names later. YAY. Please read and review and please be nice. Please? DON'T SEND RABID MONSTERS AT ME! PLEASE/hides under bed/_


	2. xChapter 2x

_Woohoo I'm back! I'm updating this story because…yea. I have no clue when I will be able to update the others, I've been really busy and school is coming up and I'm going on vacation this Friday sooo…and I also have to read a book for English…which sucks MAJORLY! GRRR! And the book I have to read is 'The Great Gastby' which doesn't make any sense to me and I can't concentrate on it. T.T But I have to. Anyways enough of me ranting time for the story. YAY!_

Summary: Runihura (means Destroyer in Egyptian) finds and brings in a new slave and High Priest Seth seems highly attracted to him.

Warning: Shounen-ai SethxYuugi (his name is Nuru in this fic) Beware of the FLUFF! (frogger666-chan asked me to add more fluff and I will OBEY/bows to her master/)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did it'd be a YAOI show and Yugi would be with Seto…or Bakura…yea

_I send kisses, hugs, ladybugs, and thank yous to _**tinkle-time-kelly, dragonlady222, frogger666, and SeleneChild.** _L.O.V.E YOUS!_

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

xChapter 2x

Nuru woke up to someone poking him in the side. When he had fallen asleep, he didn't know. Nuru got up slowly, wincing as he did. He came face to face with a younger female slave with baby blue eyes and dark brown hair, that was tied back with a piece of string. She had a large bruise on her right cheek, and her clothes were torn and bloody, but other than that she seemed fine. "What is it?" Nuru asked quietly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Master wants all the slaves ready, he heard that the Pharaoh and his advisors are coming for more slaves." She said timidly, staring at her feet.

"Um…okay." Nuru placed his hand on the stone wall and pulled himself up until he was standing. He shivered slightly from the dampness of the room, but ignored it. He bent down and helped the younger slave up. She bowed her head and ran out of the room. Nuru sighed. Hopefully when the Pharaoh got here he would pick him and he would be free from Chaths, forever. Nuru smiled.

He quietly opened the wooden door that led to the main hallway of the small 'slave house', and followed the other slaves that were lining up and making their way outside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Atemu poked Seth in the back as he made his way down the highly decorated hallway of the palace. Seth became annoyed and turned around abruptly. "WILL YOU STOP THAT!"

Atemu smiled. "Maybe I will…Maybe I won't. What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh I can do plenty Atemu." Seth smirked.

Atemu chuckled. "Like what?"

Seth lifted his hand and slapped Atemu in the face. He smiled and walked away. "Like that."

Atemu gasped. "H-how DARE you! I am the PHARAOH! I can have your head chopped off for that!" Atemu screamed placing a hand on his red cheek (A/N: hehehehehe cheek). He ran up behind Seth and whacked him in the back of the head.

Seth groaned and rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Atemu. "Well that's what you get for slapping me. Now go find Mahaad and go to town." Atemu stuck out his tongue and walked away. Seth growled and went down the hallway to Mahaad's room.

"Ah, High Priest Seth, are you ready to go find some servants." Mahaad said after Seth knocked. Seth nodded and followed Mahaad to the stables, where they mounted their horses and rode off, some guards following them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nuru stood with the other slaves, his head bowed, in front of the 'slave house'. He watched Chaths movements carefully, as he paced back and forth in front of them, and whip in his hand. Nuru winced. Chaths loved to use his whip on his slaves. He used it several times on Nuru, and the cuts still burned.

Chaths stopped in front of Nuru, and he stiffened considerably, not wanting to be whipped. (A/N: Who does?) "When the High Priest gets here, you will not say a word. If you do, you will be beaten. Also you are not to move unless the High Priest or I say so. If you move other wise, you will be beaten. Understood?" No one said a word, just stood there. "Good."

Chaths smirked and whipped the ground, sending dust up into the air. The sound of many hooves filled the air, and the slaves forced themselves to keep their heads down. The High Priest and Mahaad pulled on their horses' reins and hopped off their horses, landing gracefully on the ground. (A/N: everyone lands gracefully for some reason…I guess I'm just too lazy to put anything else there…hehe) The guards following them also hopped off their horses and walked along side Seth and Mahaad as they made their way over to Chaths. Chaths bowed his head (the slaves don't have to because they already are…lol) "Hello my Priest." Chaths said sweetly to Seth.

Seth grunted. "Yea…Hi." He said rolling his eyes. He really didn't want to be here, he'd rather be back at the palace reading his 'Book of Legends' (A/N: I have no clue if this is a book but…whatever!) He growled. "Let's just get this over with."

Chaths lifted his head. "As you wish." (A/N: Nightcrawler says that all the time in X-Men Legends II, he's my fave…well him and DeadPool! 'Nyways) "Slaves, step forward!" The 'slaves' stiffened and took a few steps forward until Chaths yelled stop. Some of the slaves shook with fear, but the others stood as still as a tree stump (Damn I wish I could do that!) "We have some of the finest slaves around, my priest." Chaths said, bowing his head again. Seth rolled his eyes and motioned for one of the guards to come over to him.

The guard, known as Runihura, came over and bowed. "What can I do for you my Priest?"

"Keep an eye on them…and him." He pointed to Chaths, who stared at them. "While I look for a worthy, servant." Seth hated the words slave, since they really weren't, they still had rights and such. (A/N: Seth is SUCH a softie)

Seth walked up and down the row of 'slaves' looking at each one. He stopped in front of Nuru, whose head was bent low. Seth looked at his hair. 'He kind of looks like Atemu.' He thought to himself. He decided to try and talk to him, and find out his name. "What's you name?" He asked sternly.

Nuru stiffened, but didn't look up. He knew who the High Priest was talking to. He gulped. "My name is N-Nuru." He said shakily.

'Nuru…that means light.' Seth nodded, even though Nuru couldn't see and began to walk towards Chaths.

Nuru, being the curious little thing he was (and since he was forgetful) he lifted his head and asked. "What's your name?" (A/N:If you look, no one said Seth's name, and the slaves only know him by 'The High Priest' or just 'Priest' and Nuru is very curious) Before Seth had time to answer him, a whip came through the air and hit Nuru in the face across his jaw line (A/N: OUCHIE!) Nuru put his hand to the cut the whip made and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

Seth gasped and turned towards Chaths, who had struck the young boy. "What was THAT for?" Seth screamed.

Chaths curled the whip around his hand. "He knows the rules. He's not allowed to speak unless he is spoken to." Chaths smirked. He then saw Nuru kneel on the ground, tears flowing from his eyes and down his face. "What the hell did I say, SLAVE!" He lifted the whip, about to strike Nuru again, but doubled over in pain, due to someone kicking him hard in the stomach. He lifted his head to find Seth towering over him, a glare on his face.

Seth turned towards Runihura and Mahaad, "We'll take this one." He pointed to Nuru. "Mahaad?"

"Yes?"

"Find out what to do with the others, they obviously can't stay here." Mahaad nodded. Seth walked over to Nuru and placed a hand on his shoulder. He frowned when Nuru stiffened. "Don't worry, come with me and I'll get you cleaned up, okay? You won't have to worry about him anymore." He glared at Chaths who was clutching his stomach. He turned back to see that Nuru had lifted his head. He came face to face with the most beautiful amethyst eyes. 'He looks like an…angel.' Seth could feel his face get hot as he stared at Nuru's tear-filled eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_That's it for Chapter 2…umm I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. But I will…I pwomise So PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! WAHHHHH. Lovs Y'all GO NUMA NUMA SONG! Lol…_


End file.
